R
Browse All Réunionnese Recipes: Réunionnese Appetizers | Réunionnese Soups | Réunionnese Salads | Réunionnese Vegetarian | Réunionnese Meat Dishes | Réunionnese Snacks | Réunionnese Desserts Réunion - Cooking and Food Overview of Réunionnese Cuisine History The beautiful island of Reunion wasn’t habitude until the late middle of the 17th century. Many people who visited these lands have influenced this county cuisine during the time. Because this country was situated on an important commercial route navigators often visited it from different countries and continents. The Arabs people, the Portuguese, English and Dutch navigators left their mark over the Renunion cuisine. Special ingredients and cocking techniques were borrowed from these people and adjusted to the traditional Reunion cuisine. For a certain period of time this island lodged a French prison made for the muntineers from Madagascar. When they arrived in this country somewhere at the beginning of the 18th century, the East India people introduced to Reunion the special methods of growing coffee. Due to this fact slavery developed fast. Besides the large coffee plantations this country is also famous for the sugar cane plantations and vanilla fields. These last two plants represent an African influence. Cuisines of Reunion Reunion’s cuisine is very complex and mixed just like its population. The first inhabitants of this island developed many types of dishes but only few of them are still being cooked today using the old recipes or flavors. Most of the dishes in Reunion are nowadays are adjusted to each chef particularly inspiration and generosity. The ubiquitous and famous dish named “Cari” has an exquisite taste and can be easily served in any hotel or restaurant on the island and in any country from the Indian Ocean. This famous Reunion dish it is generally prepared with poultry, meat, seafood or fish and use ingredients like garlic, plenty of tomatoes, Onion, turmeric, ginger and clove. Reunion is an island famous also for the great production of all kind of spices. In Reunion any tourist may have the opportunity of tasting dishes from the Indian traditional cuisine. For instance the flavored dish called “Massales”, a traditional Indian curry is prepared in banana leaf. For a greater exoticism this dish should be eaten directly from the banana leaves. Also ubiquitous in Reunion is the Indo-Muslim cuisine. Preparation Methods for Réunionnese Cooking Reunion cuisine is a great mixture of exoticism and unique flavours. While preparing a traditional Reunion dish, cook’s here uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Reunion cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Reunion cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Reunion is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Reunion’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Reunion dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Réunionnese Cooking A traditional Region meal can be often real easy to prepare and that can be posibble if you have access to several special cooking tools. In order to produce the most sophisticated Reunion dishes you might find useful using tools like cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers or some other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Reunion food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons; spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Réunionnese Food Traditions and Festivals During the year Reunion has many festivals and holidays most of them having French origins. Among the public holidays there are few of them worth to mention since they have a great importance and are held by everyone in this country no matter of their origins. This way the New Year's Day, La Pentecôte (Whit Monday), Ascension Day, Easter Monday, Labor Day, Assumption Day, Liberation Day, Armistice Day (Nov 11), and Noël (Christmas) are some of the holidays in this country celebrated with a lot of pomp and delicous traditional dishes. The Indo-Muslim communities of this country also have their own holidays when dishes rich in exotic flavors of nutmeg, clove and cinnamon are consumed. People in Réunionnese Food * Are you into Réunionnese Cooking and would like to be interviewed? During the time, due to the great number of migrants from Reunion towards other countries or continents, this country cuisine became famous worldwide. There are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Reunion dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Reunion chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who has never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Reunion chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Réunionnese Cuisine Category:East African Cuisine Category:Southern African Cuisine